Lily vs The Marauders
by siruisgrl76
Summary: Lily hates James. James "hates" Lily. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! lol.... i hate the summarys...ladadedum...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: well, my AIM isn't working, so im going to write a bit of fluffiness. When it is, my sn: siruisgrl76-very original.

"JAMES POTTER!" Screamed a very angry Lily. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST GROW-

UP! YOU WALK AROUND SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!! BUT YOU DON'T YOU ARROGANT GIT!"

James just stared at Lily, mouth sagging open. How dare she talk to him like this. She insults him. She screams at him. She stands up for other people who don't deserve her kindness. For example, Severus Snape, a 7th year, like James ad Lily. Not only was he in the same year, but he was the meanest, and filthiest kid at school. AND he's always waist high in anything that even pertains to the Dark Arts. He's the one that everyone loves to see bullied. He is also the reason why Lily is screaming at him like she is now.

It all started when "The Marauders" Meet Snape on the train, let's just say it wasn't a very pretty meeting; anyway, back to now.

"The Marauders" had been planning their latest prank for days; 2 ½ weeks to be exact. Every prank they ever pulled was put in "the book". "The book" was sacred to them, they put plenty of spells on it to make sure no one besides themselves could ever read it, if someone ever did read it, it could be catastrophic. So, it was decided that the book should stay with James, just in case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The Book"**

**The Plan 279- Get back Snape**

_11:25- set up ¾ of the invisible box_

_11:27 – stage fight with Snape in corridor_

_11:27 1/2- after fight is set up, Siruis push Snape into open side of the invisible box. _

_11:27 ¾ - shut invisible box. _

_11:28-????? Leave Snape in box_

Though it wasn't very complicated, the plan itself was genius. Remus would fake sick, then ask to go to the nurse, once out of class, he would put up ¾ of the invisible box before everyone got out of class, and then he would wait behind the corner. Then Siruis would pick fight with Snape, shoving him into the box, while Remus would finish closing it. Snape would then be trapped into a invisible box, so when he tried to leave, he who keep hitting the inside of the box. The plan worked perfectly, until Lily Evans came along.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Back to Present o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T LET HIM OUT OF THE BOX I WILL HEX YOU

INTO THE NEXT BILLIOVION!"

The fact of having to let Snape out, wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Lily was creaming at him. 'Why do I care?' James kept asking himself. ' _Because you like her_!' Came a voice deep inside his head.

"JAMES! JAMES! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID LET HIM GO!"

A/N: Well, there you have it! Lol, OMG! Im working o ------ THE Marauder MUSICAL!--- LOL! Everybody, like starts bursting out into song, lol.:)


	2. Getting back,or not

A/N: Its ME! Sorry if the fonts big, comps screwed up, and like 12, looks like a 3. so.....TILL the END!

""FINE!" He yelled back, just as angry, if not more, as she was. Flicking his wand and muttering the incantation, he let Snape go.

"Potter, you're pathetic!" Screamed Lily, her angered re-newed after his little outburst at her. How dare he scream at her.

"YOU ALWAYS PICK ON OTHER PEOPLE, YOU THINK YOU OWN THE PLACE BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS ARE AURORS, AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF MONEY! GET IT HROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!! YOU DON'T!"

James didn't even bother replying, he turned around, and walked away, his friends running to catch up with his fast pace.

-----Common Room------

"We must get EVANS!" Said James, once they had reached the common room. "How dare she humiliate me in front of all the 7th YEARS!"

"Your being dramatic James," Squeaked Peter," She humiliated you in front of the who school, not just the 7th years."

"DID I ASK YOU PETER? WE must get her back for what she did to me, but how?!"

He started to pace in concentration. What could he do that would make her apologies to him?? She was headstrong, he respected that, just not when it was used against him. She was also the stubbornnest girl in the school. It was going to be tough to get her back.

---

It was about 5:30 in the morning by the time they finally thought up a good prank. It was mostly James idea, Remus thought it was wrong, and tried to stop him, but James had that glint in his eye. And wouldn't be persuaded.

"James! I don't think we should do this." Squeaked Peter, his voice a few notches higher then normal.

"Shut-up Peter! Or else were gona' get CAUGHT!"

Just as James finished yelling at Peter, Lily sat up and looked around the dorm suspiciously, and looked right at James.

-----

Lily was fast asleep when she heard someone talking. But when she sat up, she couldn't see anything. ' Maybe im dreaming?' She thought as she laded back down. 'Or maybe somebody's here.'

-----

'Oh Merlin! We're dead!' James thought as he watched Lily look right through him. Then he remembered he had the Invisibility Cloak on. James, relieved, not stood as quietly as he could. What seemed like hours, Lily finally fell back to sleep. James half pulled the others out of the room as fast as he could. Besides, the damage was already done.

-----

"AHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as she quickly pulled her feet back into bed. On the floor were hundreds of squiggling worms.

"Lily!" Said Sam, who slept in the bed next to Lily's, "Are you ok?" She asked as she got out of bed to see what was wrong, when her feet hit the floor, she looked down.

"EGHHH!" She screeched as she jumped back into her bed.

"POTTER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed a very angry Lily, as she found her wand and banished the worms.

----- Back At Base, a.k.a. Boys Dorm. -------

"HA!" James said, as he punched the air with hi fist. "You can hear the girls screaming from in here!"

James couldn't help but grin all the way down to the Great hall. By the time he got there, everyone, even Remus, was smiling.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Squeaked Peter.

"Peter, we're the Marauders." Replied Sirius, "We can pull anything off!"

"AH HA! Looks who comes to say sorry!" Said James, pointing at Lily and Sam who were stalking over to them.

"POTTER" Said Lily in her most dangerous tone combined with her "prefect look of death" "I hope you know this means!"

"And what does it mean Lily Dearest?"

"War Potter. War."

"Well then, Bring. It. On." Replied James. Who stared at Lily just as intense.


End file.
